Unimaginable
by starsdansleciel
Summary: I wish I could explain your eyes, how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how when I'm with you I feel so complete. Julianna Kaisers is not your regular Wesen, she is a half bread. Half Rißfleisch, half Grimm, A myth told to scare Wesen and Grimm kids into behaving. The Leader of H.W. Partner of Trubel.
1. Chapter One

_"The trouble is not in dying for a friend, but in finding a friend worth dying for."_

Black claw was defeated. Thanks to the help of the Grimms who work for H.W. and a few of my highly ranked Wesen friends I know I can rely on. We were an odd bunch, really. A Blutbad, a Fuchsbau, a Jägerbar, a Scharfblicke, a Klaustreich and a Musai don't sound like an awfully friendly bunch with each other do they, through half a Rißfleisch and half a Grimm in that mix and the picture only gets worse. Yeah, that's right, half a Rißfleisch and half a Grimm, in one package. Dad's a Grimm, Mum's a Rißfleisch, Wesen. Lovely mix, really confusing. Although Being Wesen, you'd think my Grimm would be useless seeing as Wesen can see others. But because of what I am, I have the unique ability to see other Grimms, Showing them my Grimm at the same time. The only problem with that is it can be addicting for others to look at, like staring into power.

The night was young, the middle of winter in Portland. The sun still out setting a warm glow on the otherwose cold, rainy city. My friends and I sat in a circular formation in the middle of an abandoned park, our favourite hangout, drinking and smoking cigarettes and whatever else. Most of us were dressed in black, a habit that's been driven into us from H.W. one which I was entirely okay with. I wore black jeans and a black cropped top, my main point of difference was my Military camo cropped bomber jacket and Bright turquoise blue combat boots. Alliance wore her long black hair in a high ponytail highlighting the bleached blonde ends. She wore her usual outfit far too short shorts, and a boobie shirt, snapchatting her countless boys and boyfriend. Nova wore blue jeans and a purple shirt, Clara in a similar getup, unruly curls somehow slightly tamed. Ash in black jeans and teeshirt, Loralai in her usual white knit sweater and black jeans combo, and Gillian in her typical grey hoodie and blue jeans.

"So... any new gossip?" I asked as I took a puff of smoke.

"Troll and Pinocchio made another youtube video," Alliance spoke.

"You're still on that Li?" I said, finally exhaling.

"Well yeah, you're not?" Alliance spoke, as if it were obvious, to be fair with her, it should have been.

"Nope," I said inhaling more smoke,

"Well, they took a deliberate dig at you, Anna," My eyes snapped up to meet Alliances.

"Really what'd they say," I asked, tapping the end of the cigarette in my hand, the Ash floating onto my hands.

"Its a 'worst high school feuds' video, they basically pin all the blame on you, and go on about how you're 'not normal'" Alliance continued. Troll and Pinocchio were our nicknames for two girls we had a bad falling out with in high school. I haven't spoken to either of them since then. Mainly because they're huge bitches. They're the type of girls who follow me on my socials so they can keep an eye on what I'm doing and try to one-up me and bitch about what I post. I took a long puff of smoke before speaking it out.

"Well to be fair, I dropped out after Mom, then joined H.W. They didn't join up until after the fact, and I whopped their asses in training camp," I chuckled, "Benefits of taking it, and they couldn't handle the heat."

"I'm surprised they didn't tell anyone we exist," Cassanova spoke up for the first time all night. I looked at her without moving my head from its position.

"We identified the leak as Taylor. Besides, they know better." I said, lifting my cigarette to my lips a final time before tossing the but into the campfire, we sat around. Ash looked at me sideways and smirked.

"For their sakes, I hope they do, For my sake, I hope they don't." He shifted to look at me through his full lashes, "I'd be the one ripping their plastic throats out."

The night went on with more of the same drinking, smoking, laughing and eventually the only two 'straight' girls making out by the tree line.

"So what's our focus now that Black Claw is Finished?" Alliance asked, and I watched the others snap to attention at the mention of work.

"Well, there are still many threats to Wesen and Kehrseite kind that we are yet to wipe out completely. Like the Wesenrein and such." Ash looked over to me before speaking,

"But I thought the Wesenrein was wiped out?" He said, turning to Clara at the end of his question.

"That's only in Portland. They still have large followings across the globe," Clara began, Cassanova piped up a second time adding,

"There are also the Grimm reapers, god knows they'll be after Julianna once the Royals figure out she's more than a bedtime story to scare kids." She said, ungracefully flipping her fake blond hair over her shoulder. Nova's natural hair colour was closer to that of Clara and I well Lighter than Claras, Clara had tightly curly and Jakolantern orange hair. Mine was straight mostly a little wavy at the ends and Long, not as long as Claras at full stretch but long. It was a deeper red than Claras but no less vibrant, definitely deeper than my woge. Closer to that of a red pandas fur.

Lorelai and Gillian rejoined the group, and we began to compare bad relationship stories which Asher and I eventually won. We had both been cheated on in the past, under different circumstances but cheated on nonetheless. My most recent ex-girlfriend turned out to be a double agent and sleeping with one of the higher-ups in Black Claw, Handing them all of H.W's information. There is no doubt in my mind that she is also partly responsible for the attack on the Portland H.Q. she and I were field partners, a Half breed and a Hexenbiest, unstoppable. She was also one of our informants inside the FBI. The blonde and I spent a lot of time together and ended up well together. Since then she has been cut out from us completely although despite our best efforts is still working for the FBI.

We rested there in comfortable silence for a while before we heard a twig snap in the forest. "What was that?" Ash asked as everybody heads snapped in the direction of the sound. Clara scooted closer to Asher as Alliance gripped my arm.

"It's probably nothing, a squirrel," I assured, not sure myself if that's what it was. We all had a bit of a sniff around and looked into the forest from where we sat, being Rißfleisch gave me enhanced hearing, sight especially at night, and smell, however being slightly tipsy impaired those senses. Another rustling noise sounded, and we all began to move.

"You guys getting anything?" Alliance whispered in question.

"Nope,"

"Nah,"

"Nothin',"

"Same here,"

"Anna?" Clara asked as I neglected to answer still sniffing about. Everyone's eyes fell on me as I tried to home in on the sent. Nothing, my senses were overwhelmed with the smell of liquor, grass and nicotine. I shook my head slowly continuing to sniff about, listening to the continuing twig snapping in the tree line.

"Wait," Ash spoke, his Bludbad nose picking up a sent I soon followed, "I got something," A familiar sent wafted through my nose. A sense of panic fell over me as a realisation of the owner of the smell hit me. Ash and I made immediate eye contact.

"Guys, Run!" I screamed as a Löwen, and a Hexinbeist came at us from the tree line.

"Scatter!" Ash yelled. It was dark, and as we moved away from the lanterns and fire we had set up, it got harder to see, although not impossible thanks to my Rißfleisch eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks grabbing Alliance by the arm as sense was knocked into me.

_"What do we do Tay, split up?" I asked as loud as I dared. Taylor and I were hiding in a small vent on a mission from H.W, back when we were still dating. It was pitch black where we huddled together but being a cat-like Wesen, I could make out a little detail._

_"No, if we split up we're easier targets. Trust me..."_

"... If we split up, we're easier targets," I whispered, "GUYS!" I turned, but my epiphany was too late. They were all woged fighting for their lives and fighting for each other. Only to be picked off one by one. "Run for the car and call 911. Ash and I got them." I pushed Alliance towards her SUV. I turned to see the Hexinbeist already coming for me as Ash was locked in combat with the Löwen throwing each other to the ground. Woging I ran at the girl, only to be stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come now Julianna you can't have gotten that stupid that quickly." She said in her morphed form, holding her hand out in front of her, flinging me to the side. Everything around me went fuzzy for a moment as my ears began to ring. Taylor made her way over to me, looking down at my slowly moving form.

_"...Taylor." I looked at the blonde in contempt and hurt as she held me suspended against a wall. She simply chuckled from across the room. _

_"Now let me leave a permanent impact." She woged, smiling harshly in her morphed form. She flicked one of her hands, and I felt a stinging sensation over my left eye. "Good luck finding another Girl with that nasty scar over your eye baby doll."_

_"Hmph," I gasped out in defiance, holding in any reaction to the pain, "Go to Hell,"_

_"Already there, sweet cheeks."_

"You did this to me," I said, looking up at the woged blonde. "It's high time I return the favour." I woged, exposing my full Rißfleisch form. I pounced up at the much taller girl. Latching onto her throat with my clawed hands. The girl laughed as we hit the ground. I felt my grip release as I was no longer in control. I felt my hands move towards my stomach. I struggled against her power feeling my muscles flair in angry pain as I fought. I felt the warmth of the blood before the pain. That came in searing waves, over and over and over again. All I could think at that time was I need to get to my partner, she can help me. Red liquid seeped from the wound onto my clothes as my woge went away.

I heard Taylor's insufferable cackling as she called to her partner in crime. "Let's go, Andrew," She said, "we've inflicted enough damage here." I looked back to my friends all in various stages of dead or dying. Alliance ran over to me,

"The cops are on their way, what do I say?" She asked I coughed. Blood landing on my already cover hands,

"Tell them you were attacked," I said weakly, "I was here, but I'm going to get help."

"Where are you going? Your hurt," She said as I stood and moved towards my bike.

"Trubel."


	2. Chapter 2

"_A man with outward courage dares to die; a man with inner courage dares to live." _

_-Lao Tzu_

The three of them sat in the loft, watching Dianna and Kelly while Adalind was working and Nick was called on a case. Trubel ran her hands through her freshly cut hair sighing to herself. She stood abruptly deciding she was hungry.

"I'm starving you guys want anything?" The young Grimm asked the Wesen couple. Munroe looked over to the pregnant Rosalee. She shook her head.

"I think we're good, thanks though," Munroe said. Trubel walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"How 'bout you, Dianna?" She asked, looking around for something to make.

"I got it." The small blonde girl said her eyes glowing purple. A packet of biscuits floated out, placing a few on a plate followed by a self pouring glass of milk.

"Okay…" Trubel said to herself quietly. The brunette looked through the fridge again before swinging it shut and turning her attention back to the others. The stillness was short-lived. The loft's alarms rang out, blaring in their ears, making Kelly begin to cry. Munroe and Trubel's heads snapped over to the monitors for the security cameras as Rosalee focused on calming the baby.

"You expecting someone?" Munroe asked,

"No, and if it were Eve, she would have come through the tunnels," Trubel said, walking over to the monitors from her position close to them in the kitchen. The camera in the bottom corner flashed red. She looked closely seeing a Motorcycle similar to hers. Squinting her eyes, she looked closer. "Oh shit…" She spoke, rushing for the elevator and ripping it open.

"What's going on?" Rosalee asked,

"Clear off Diana's Bed," She said as the elevator door closed.

She wouldn't come here unless it were an emergency. Maybe it was a classified mission she had to brief me on, No she would've had me meet her somewhere. Who got killed. The elevator came to a stop. Trubel pulled open the gate and up the door. Sprinting out of the garage she frantically searched for her field partner, Julianna Kaisers. The night was cold, Trubel could see her breath forming in the dark air. She approached the bike, that was definitely Julianna's, it was a few models up from her own motorcycle.

"Trubel…" She heard, she sounded weak. Trubel flicked around in time to catch her falling superior. Stunned, she struggled under her weight momentarily. Sweeping her off her feet, she jogged carefully towards the elevator. Julianna was covered in blood, spilling from the massive wound in her stomach and out of her mouth, whether that meant internal bleeding or self-defence. She couldn't tell. The redhead in her arms coughed as more blood spilled from her mouth. Internal bleeding.

"Julianna?" She asked, pulling the elevator closed listening for any sort of response. "Com' on Julianna talk to me." She said.

The elevator doors were pulled open from the other side as Munroe waited eagerly on the other side.

"Trubel who is this," Rosalee asked as Trubel lay Julianna on Dianna's bed. She looked more carefully at Julianna's wound. It was deep wide and bleeding intensely.

"That's not important right now I need the Staff," Trubel said, turning her head briefly to address the others.

"Well-" Munroe started only to be cut off.

"She's dying, please." Trubel cried, frustrated.

"Here," Dianna spoke mysteriously appearing beside Trubel holding the Staff out in front of her.

"Thanks, Dianna," She said, holding the Staff to the edge of Julianna's massive wound. Fearing, it was too late. "Com' on Julianna, You can't die on me like this, you didn't let me." She pleaded.

"Wait, what do you mean she didn't let you," Munroe asked frantically.

Trubel ignored Munroe's questions focusing on her partner. She watched as the skin around her wound began to turn white.

"It's working!" She exclaimed. Holding the Staff down firmer than before. The others gathered around watching as the wound closed up. Julianna's bright green eyes shot open before the injury had fully closed. She erupted into a fit of coughs, causing Trubel to panic, Maybe she was too late.

"Trubel…" She said as her wound fully closed up. Her eyes rolling back into her skull.

"No, no, no, Com' on," Trubel cried again, "come on the one time I need you to be stubborn." the girl's eyes shot open again. Her face morphing into a tiger-like form. She screamed out in pain as her back arched uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Trubel asked, stumbling backwards as Julianna fell to the floor crying out in agony.

"We think it's a purification prosses." Rosalee began, hurriedly.

"Yeah for like her soul or something." Munroe continued as Julianna's restless thrashing around died down.

Trubel looked down at her superior, crouching down beside her as Julianna lay there unresponsive.

"She must have done some things cause she reacted worse than Eve did," Munroe said. Trubel turned to Munroe and nodded profusely. Mouthing the words 'Oh Yeah'. The girl below her began to stir. Everybody's attention snapped to her. She groaned lightly, opening her eyes, slowly this time.

"Hey, Portland." She said quietly,

"There she is," Trubel began, smiling at Julianna's name for her. "How you feeling?" She asked as Julianna sat up slowly.

"Like you hit me with your bike, then threw me off a bridge." She said, looking up at Trubel crouched next to her. "This must be Munroe and Rosalee, Right?" She asked, looking up at the couple in front of her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Munroe asked. Julianna tapped her nose,

"You smell like a Bludbad, and she smells like a Fuchsbau," Julianna replied, leaving out the fact that they're in H.W's database.

"Julianna, What happened?" Trubel asked before the previous subject could continue. Julianna looked at Trubel with fear and sadness in her normally hate-filled eyes.

"We were attacked, By a Hexinbiest and a Löwen." She began, "Alliance is fine, the state of the others I don't know, No doubt the Police are looking for me, I told Alliance to tell them I was there and that I went off looking for help."

"Well maybe you should go to the precinct, Nick was just called out on a case, it's gotta be your attack no doubt," Trubel suggested.

"That was the plan, Will you come with me?" She asked as she slowly began to stand up. Trubel stood, bracing her superior officer as she did so.

"Yeah sure." She said as Julianna regained her balance. "You need me to lead the way?" She asked. Julianna looked at her with a smirk.

"I've lived in Portland most of my life, I think I know where the precinct is." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nicks at the south precinct."

"Lead the way."

I followed Trubel to the south precinct and prepared myself for the oncoming interrogation to get in. Although the fact that I was covered in my own blood would probably not help my case. I would have to get Alliance to convince them to let me in. Though she is possibly one of the prime suspects no doubt. Portland lead me through the halls of the precinct to where we saw officers seated at desks. She looked around before recognising someone.

"Wu!?" She yelled, getting his attention and probably the attention of everyone else in the room. She waved the uniformed officer over to us before speaking again. "My friend needs to speak to Nick." She said, pointing to me behind her.

"Is this on or off the record?" He asked, letting us through the gate into the office.

"On she's involved in an attack that just happened." Wu's eyes lit up in recognition of what she was talking about. Probably one of the first responders. I thought to myself.

"Right this way." He said, leading us to an interrogation room. He opened the door, and there sat Nicholas Burkhardt and his partner Hank Griffin.

"Uh, guys, Sorry to interrupt but I have a gift from Trubel." He said, Trubel walked into the room and signalled for me to follow. Once inside, Wu closed the door and left us to chat with the detectives.

"Please take a seat," Griffin said. I did. Sitting in the chair that was meant for people who were being interrogated.

"What's your name?" Burkhardt asked. I looked up at him playing my part.

"Julianna," I said. Looking over to Portland regretting my decision to come here.

"And why did you want to speak with us." Griffin continued.

"Right," I said, leaning on the table towards the detectives. "My friends and I were attacked, and I wanted to clear the air about some things."

"Do you know Allianna Joice?" Burkhardt asked.

"Yes, but I call her Alliance," I said. The detectives looked at me, confused. "It's her alias, we work together."

"And why would she need an alias." I could feel Trubel start to worry.

"That's classified." Is all I said clearly getting under the detective's skin. "Anyhow as I'm sure Alliance told you there was one other person present during the attack that went off to find help. That person was me, and I went off to find Trubel who saved my ass," I turned to her, "Thanks by the way." I said, turning back to the detectives. "I believe I can help you solve this case much faster."

"And how would you do that?" Griffin asked.

"I know who attacked us." I said, "It was personal."

"But you're covered in blood how do I know it wasn't you," Griffin asked.

"That would sure make it personal." Burkhardt continued. I scoffed at their accusation.

"Yeah, Alliance told us that someone in your little group was spreading your secrets around, maybe they knew something bad that you really didn't want people to know, Maybe you were cheating on your boyfriend or maybe you said something you really shouldn't have around the others and you thought hey, the best way to make sure they shut up would be to silence them myself." I chuckled to myself lightly.

"I see what you're doing here," I said, leaning my elbows on the table relaxed. "You're trying to back me into a corner even innocent I would feel pressured uncertain." I continued. "You're trying to get a woge out of me. It ain't gonna be that simple." Smirking I looked up at the two detectives dumbfounded that I caught them out. "There's a couple of things you overlooked. One Alliance would have told you that I was the one who attacked if that were the case, but you know full well it isn't, there is absolutely no way if I weren't Wesen that I would be able to take on a group that size on my own, logically speaking I would hit them one at a time, alone. Two, Why on gods green one would I run to a Grimm for help is I were the one who killed all my friends or tried to. Then willingly come to the detectives on the case, knowing one is a Grimm and the other knows." I continued. "Thirdly I don't have a boyfriend, I'm Lesbian, and I'm sure if I cheated Alliance would've ratted me out to you, and you would've known that."

"Then who attacked you?" Burkhardt asked, somewhat taken aback by my analysis.

"Agent Taylor Woodstone, FBI. and Andrew Gougthry," I answered simply,

"How was it personal."

"Agent Woodstone was my Girlfriend before she cheated" I answered again.

"Can we trust her?" Burkhardt asked the younger Grimm in the corner of the room.

"I do," she said simply, looking over to me long enough for us to make eye contact.

"Fine, but whose blood is on your shirt?" Griffin asked.

"Mine."

"You mind if we run some tests?" He asked. I looked up at him defiantly.

"If there is anyone else's blood on it, perhaps Agent Woodstones, we would have tangible evidence to testify against her. Besides, surely it was self-defence or defence of others if that's the case." I smirked up at the detective, slipping my bike jacket off over my shoulders and pulling the shirt over my head with no shame. Pulling the jacket back over my shoulders and admiring the reaction I got from everyone else in the room.


End file.
